All-terrain vehicles (“ATV” or “ATVs”), utility-terrain vehicle (“UTV” or “UTVs”), and other similar vehicles, are often equipped with implements such as plows (or plough in English spelling) to allow the vehicles to displace any type of elements or objects, such as snow, dirt, soil, gravel, etc. Such implements are typically removably mounted to the vehicles via appropriate supporting frames or supporting frame assemblies. Such implements are typically pivoting in order to change the angle of the implement to angularly push elements. In order to pivot an implement, typical systems on the market use hydraulic actuator. Such configurations are very expensive. These systems are typically bulky and support high loads.
Thus, it is believed that there is a need for a new low cost system using an reduced size actuator, typically an electric actuator, to angularly turn the implement, wherein such system could comprise a mechanism to automatically trigger the turning of the implement while being user-friendly and by limiting the need of an operator to disembark from the vehicle to activate the system. Such system shall aim at having dimensions allowing to fit the actuator in current plow systems originally designed to use typical hydraulic actuators. Furthermore, a vehicle having an implement is expected to hit obstacles. Thus, the actuator shall aim at providing a very high static/impact load resistance. Such load shall be higher than what the electric motor can withstand.